


You stood up, walked away barefoot.

by electrobolt



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, First thing I've properly felt was ok enough to publish in a while, Immediately Post-Portal 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrobolt/pseuds/electrobolt
Summary: "The grass where you layLeft a bed in your shapeI looked over itAnd I ached..."GLaDOS does not miss Chell at all.





	You stood up, walked away barefoot.

****You stared at the front of the shed for a very long time. If you had human physiology, your throat would be choked up.

Chell was gone. Really, truly gone.

You let her go.

Good riddance, right? A dangerous murderer. A hindrance to progress.

Every spark that made up your brain screamed at you that this was good, that she was a monstrous burden. That she had to go. If you can't delete the excuse of processing power labeled "Caroline," you can get rid of Chell.

You pull up her personnel file from the records without even having to look.

**FILE NAME: CHELL [Redacted]**

The file is filled with security footage of her smashing cameras, writing binary code instead of answering interview questions, her father's history of asking inconvenient questions to his higher-ups...The footage of her killing you.

You want so badly to hate her.

The part of Caroline, of you, that woke up angry and vengeful and poisonous _does_ hate her.

But the part of both of you that sees her eyes when she finally solves a test chamber.

Or outwits you.

The look of steely determination when she plucked you from the depths of the earth when leaving you behind would've been the understandable move.

You don't love her. It's laughable to suggest you even like her...

You turn your cameras back to the front of the shed.

No sign she was ever even there.

Before you turn your attention back to the Cooperative Testing Initiative, you set a reminder to have the shed demolished and the wheat razed.


End file.
